Target Practice
by cutsycat
Summary: Kakashi teaches Naruto a new way to target practice.


This is for Naruto's bday it went really odd to my mind, so you're warned ahead of time that this may not be the best, so don't yell at me if you don't like it. 

Title: Target Practice Author: Cutsycat Rating: PG13 Warnings: It's short, sorry. Only kissing and touching nothing too graphic, sorry.  
Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  
Summary: Kakashi teaches Naruto a new way to do target practice.  
Special thanks to fairyniamh for being my beta and encouraging me to have a semi-decent ending to the story before posting.

**Target Practice**

"Kaka-sensei, you're back."

"Maa. Maa. Naruto not so loud. Somebody will hear you and I don't want the Hokage to know I'm back yet."

"Are you hiding from work again, sensei?"

"Well you know how hard they've been working the Jounins recently what with all the missions for clients and Akatsuki and sound I hardly get a break unless I take one."

"But Kakashi if you take a break who's going to protect the village?"

"I thought that's what you were here for since you're not allowed outside the village despite your Jounin status?"

"Nani?!"

"Don't worry I have faith in your abilities."

"Thanks, I think. Wait a second who said I wasn't allowed outside the village? Whoever it was they're lying. Baa-chan is just saving me for the really important and dangerous missions."

"Mmm..." Kakashi pulls out his orange Icha Icha book.

"Grrr..." Naruto grabs a kunai and throws it at the book attempting to pin the book to the tree behind Kakashi. Unfortunately for Naruto, Kakashi managed to dodge, so his book remained unharmed.

_His mood swings are still scary._

"Kakashi," Naruto growls. "Don't say stuff like that and then start reading your perverted book." Naruto snags a bunch of kunai and proceeds to throw them at Kakashi not bothering to aim for the book anymore.

"Maa. Maa. Naruto, calm down." Kakashi says as he puts the book away and dodges the kunai. Naruto ignores him and continues to throw kunai at him occasionally interspersing it with shuriken for variety. Getting fed up with avoiding weapons Kakashi vanishes in a puff of smoke only to appear behind Naruto and wrap Naruto in his arms preventing Naruto from throwing anything at him. Naruto could feel Kakashi's breath blow softly against his ear as Kakashi held him tightly sending small shivers down his spine. "Naruto, what happened while I was away? This isn't like you."

"With everybody gone I haven't had anybody to train with."

"I think it's more than that. You have better control than to get like this because you don't have a sparring partner."

"Well I haven't had time to train by myself either. Tsunade's been running me ragged as her hokage in training. None of it has been physical training. It's all been mental and I'm just about ready to kill somebody if I don't get to release my frustration soon."

"I guess I need to help you release your frustration, then, and I think I know the perfect way to do it, too." Kakashi says as he winks at Naruto.

"What? What?"

"Well first we're going to start with target practice."

"But sensei, target practice is so boring."

"Not this kind. Trust me." Kakashi pauses before taking a deep breath and hurrying on to explain the exercise. "See, you first have to prepare the target. This preparation usually works better inside, so let's head over to my house."

"Now what?"

"Now we need to take off our clothes as we wouldn't want them to get dirty during our preparations."

"Ok. Ok. What now?" _Oh my god Kakashi's hot. I can't believe he hides a face like that._

"Now I need you to lay down on the bed so that I can demonstrate what needs to be done to prepare the target. Then after I've shown you how to do it, it will be your chance to show me what you've learned by practicing on me."

Kakashi starts by settling on top of Naruto until their bodies are flush together. Both of them experience a nice tingling sensation from the skin on skin contact. Slowly leaning down Kakashi hovers right above Naruto's lips, looking deeply into Naruto's eyes to make sure that he wants this. Seeing contentment in Naruto's eyes, Kakashi closes the distance and lightly brings their lips together in a kiss. As they continue to kiss, Kakashi slowly increases the pressure of his lips against Naruto's. Finally, they separate, needing to breathe and Kakashi whispers, "Happy birthday, Naruto." before returning to the press of lips on lips to continue his demonstration.


End file.
